bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Outside World Destination
is a twist that appears only in Pinoy Big Brother series. It first appeared on Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1. The twist is where the housemates gets a chance to travel to a certain location outside of the Big Brother House, either for a task, a challenge, or simply a luxury reward or in some occasions all of those activities. Despite going outside, the housemates are blindfolded throughout their trip and once they arrived in the location, they aren't allowed to talk to anybody unrelated to the activity they will be doing unless the activity requires social communication. Usually, the outside world destination travel occured every halfway through the season. In Pinoy Big Brother 7, the twist was used frequently for various purposes and for the first time, the housemates traveled outside of the country. History Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition 1 The twist was first introduced in this season. This season, the outside world destination was in Hundred Islands in Alaminos, Pangasinan. A small version of the Big Brother house was specially built at the foot of the Governor's Island, also painted in the iconic Pinoy Big Brother house's colors. The final six housemates, Brenda Fox, Clare Cabiguin, Gerald Anderson, Jamilla Obispo, Kim Chiu and Mikee Lee have traveled and stayed in there for one week where they did various tasks. However, Gerald was sent back early to the Big Brother House in Manila as disciplinary action for cheating at a task back at the Hundred Islands. While collecting garbage in that particular task, he unknowingly placed a rock among the garbage he collected and effectively made the garbage bag heavier. He spent the rest of the day picking up rocks, talking to himself, and apologizing to everybody. He was alone in the Big Brother house for three days before his housemates returned from the trip. On his second day, Jollibee of the famous fastfood restaurant Jollibee accompanied him inside the house and brought him Jollibee foods to eat. Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus This season, their outside world destination was located in Puerto Princesa in Palawan. To prepare the housemates for their upcoming island adventure, members of the 505th Search and Rescue Brigade of the Philippine Air Force put the housemates into military training for the first time as part of their weekly task. Unable to hold the pressure much longer in front of the commanders, the house player, Shy decided to leave the House. The remaining 8 housemates were separated into two groups. Ejay, Valerie, Nan, and Beauty were whisked to an island in the National Park of Puerto Princesa, Palawan for their Island Adventure, accompanied by Big Brother. On the other hand, Robi, Rona, Alex, Nicole, and house player Mikan were left behind in the House, later to be accompanied by Primo, a Batak tribesman from Palawan, who taught them survival techniques. After receiving instructions from Cyber Kuya (Big Brother's messenger who shows the instructions through the TV monitor), Robi, Rona, Nicole, Alex, and Mikan were sent to Palawan to join the four housemates already there for the Island Adventure. For the meantime, the Guardians John, Minda, My Love, Jinky, and Rose returned to the House to take care of it in the teens and Big Brother's absence, as well as to keep Primo company until eventually he was sent off later in the afternoon. Throughout their stay, they were challenged on how to survive on a secluded treacherous place. They also had to accomplish various tasks within the week of their stay. Pinoy Big Brother 7 The Outside World Destination was brought back in this season, beginning with the first of the three chapters of the season, the Celebrity Edition when instead of entering the house, they were immediately sent to the airport to travel to wikipedia:Vietnam right after the live launch. It was the first time in Pinoy Big Brother history that the housemates would travel outside the country. They stayed in the Big Brother Vietnam house for two weeks. Throughout the season's four chapters, the housemates traveled outside for various purposes, often travelling for a task, a competition and a reward for the housemates. Celebrity Edition Destination 1= Vuon Xoai Garden Resort in Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam The first outside world destination for the Celebrity Housemates was when they traveled to Vuon Xoai Garden Resort in Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam. The housemates were divided into two groups for their trip, the Males and the Females. The male celebrity housemates were the first one to travel on Day 7 for the housemates' 3rd Lucky Task. Each of them have to ride an Ostrich for 15 minutes without falling within two hours. Since Nikko and McCoy were pair housemates, only one of them could participate, they decided it was Nikko. Unfortunately, because of weight limit, Nonong Ballinan couldn't participate because his weight exceeded. The female housemates were the second one to travel on Day 8 for their 4th Lucky Task. They have to get all 7 baskets scattered inside a Crocodile Pen. Travelling with them is their house guest Thuy Nguyen who has a secret task of speaking only Vietnamese at all times. |-|Destination 2= Cong Vien Van Hoa Park in Ho Chi Minh, Vietnam On Day 12, the housemates were divided into two groups for their 5th Lucky Task. They have to perform three dance performances, it's up to them what kind of dances they would perform. In the morning of Day 12, the first group of housemates led by Yassi Pressman arrived in the park, they must persuade the people there to watch and vote for their performances. The second group arrived on the same location for their performance during the afternoon. |-|Destination 3= |-|Destination 4= Teen Edition Regulars Edition Destination 1= |-|Destination 2= The Dream Team Destination 1= |-|Destination 2= Trivia * Pinoy Big Brother 7 is the first season that used this twist more than once. * The Big Brother house in Hundred Islands that was specially built for the teen housemates of Teen Edition 1 actually still exists and became a famous tourist attraction in the National Park aside from the 100 Islands found in there. Category:Twists Category:Rewards Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother